The Night Angel
by Korivar
Summary: Jinto Akimoto is a normal teenager... Or atleast that's what everyone think. Jinto is actually a One-Eyed Ghoul known as "The Night Angel". This is a story of Jinto's life as he experiences the best of both worlds: The Life of a Ghoul and The Life of a Human. So join Jinto as he tries to find the reason he was put on this cruel world we call home.
1. Jinto's Sheet (Remodeled)

Name: Jinto Akimoto

Alias: The Night Angel

Age: 17

Race: One-Eyed Ghoul (Natural Born)

Gender: Male

Blood Type: O

Date of birth: August 21

Appearance: He has a light tanned colored skin with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He's about 5'10 and is slim but is somewhat muscular and sturdily built. His clothes vary from a button-up shirt with cargo pants to a short sleeved shirt with khaki shorts and sneakers. He prefers to look somewhat neat but a little rugged too.

Personality: Jinto is an intelligent, insightful and intuitive individual. He's a natural leader whoever he's also willing to be a follower to those he deems worthy. While aslo being innovative and resourceful he's also analytical. While he is very intelligent, he has a desire for efficiency and practically which at times leads him to neglect the big picture. He also rushes to make decisions without thinks of most possible outcomes and is normally viewed as impatient. When first getting to know Jinto he's somewhat quiet and keeps to himself but he opens up to most people easily after awhile. He's a loyal, compassionate friend who would risk his life for those he holds close. In combat, he's tactical and logical but also a risk taker. He prefers to move quickly and wear down his opponent than to bull rush into intense combat.

(A better description of his personality type would be to search "INTJ Personality type")

Ward: 20th Ward

Occupation: High School Student,

Affiliation: Neutral (For now)

-Backstory-

Backstory: Born to a Human mother and Ghoul father, Jinto's birth was uncertain and unexpected. When his parents first realized they were going to have a child, they were estatic but as they realized the chances of him living were slim they grew grim. Jinto's mother did the only thing she could do to keep Jinto alive inside her, cannabilism.

For 9 months, Jinto's mother ate the flesh of dead humans to keep supporting him inside her. On August 21, Jinto Akimoto was successfully born as a One-Eyed Ghoul. His father brought home a steady supply of dead humans for the boy to eat. However this didn't go unnoticed for long. At age 6, his parents had gotten into an arguement and his father stormed out the house in a fit of anger. He didn't come back that night. The next morning on the news was the report of an successful Ghoul elimination. The Ghoul they showed on screen was Jinto's father. Seeing what had happened, Jinto's mother had gone into an intense state of depression and tried to commit suicide twice but was stopped by Jinto both times.

Later that year after his mother's depression had faded he was enrolled into public school. His mother made him wear an eyepatch over his right eye to cover his Kakugan if it ever showed. She also told the school he had a disorder where he couldn't eat the food they provided. Jinto went on through school becoming an academic prodigy and making friends along the way. Not once did anyway ever see that he was a Ghoul. As he grew up, he also started to take Martial Arts classes. During this time, he met Renji Yomo who taught him how to use his Kagune and gather food for himself.

As he grew up he became more adept at combat earning a reputation among his area as a force to be reckoned with. At age 16, his mother went out in the city with her friends but was brutally killed in a ghoul attack by the infamous Binge Eater. Like his mother when his father died, Jinto went into a deep depression but instead of trying to kill himself he often went into rages and killed Humans and Ghoul alike. Within a week he had become an A rated Ghoul.

One night as he killed a pair of Ghoul Investigators and was eating them, he realized he was becoming a monster and that he'd gone too far. He sought out Yomo's help and eventually learned to control himself. As of now he's currently enrolled at Kiyomi Highschool as a student. He lives alone in a apartment complex in the 20th Ward and is best-friends with Nagachika Hideyoshi, who was a childhood friend. Hide has never told Jinto but he's known that he's a Ghoul for a few years.

-For Ghouls-

Kagune Type: Ukaku

Kagune description: His Kagune is shaped like a pair of large wings. They're a deep-shade of purple with streaks of white crawling through it. The Kagune not only can fire projectiles but also gives Jinto the abilities of flight. He can only fly about 10 feet off the ground without any type of boost but with elevation or some kind of boost he could go higher. The max time Jinto could spend in the air would be around 15 minutes before he has to come down and rest.

Special states: One-Eyed Ghoul

Mask: The mask is attached to a cowl-like hood that covers down to the collar bones and covers the hair. The mask covers only the lower portion of the face, leaving both eyes uncovered. The mask portion is a metallic black color with intricate swirling white designs acorss the it. The mouth piece is similar to a puppet's mouth except it is opened with a zipper which allows for Jinto to feed without removing the mask. The hood piece is a simple black hood with a white strip going down the middle and a smaller white strip on both the sides of the hood.

Combat Gear (Optional): Similar to the gear worn by Kaneki after joining Aogiri Tree, except the opening for his Kagune is higher up, over his shoulder blades. Highly durable and flexible, allowing for intense combat and motions.

Rating: A (Will be raised throughout the story)

-For CCG-

Quinque Type: N/A

Quinque description: N/A

Quinque rating: N/A

Special states: N/A

Division: N/A

Rank: N/A

Acheivements: N/A

-Extra Info-

Hobbies: Jinto enjoys reading, listening to music, taking walks, and playing sports

Pet Peeves: Talking about his father, High-pitched voices, being called a stupid or anything stating he isn't intellegent

Favorite food/drink: Caffe Mocha

Least favorite food/drink: Anything a Ghoul can't eat

-Anything else-

-He's skilled in hand-to-hand combat but has developed his own unorthodox style of fighting, combining gymnastics, close quarters combat and his Kagune.

-Everything about this character is based off myself except the backstory. I went on a couple of different sites and took personality test and test determining off my personality which Kagune I'd have. All this stuff is basically based off myself so it will be alot more fun and easy to write and to basically be myself in the story

-I'm sorry if you liked the idea of Jinto being in the CCG but I'll still try to make this story as interesting as possible, I promise


	2. Chapter 1

_Taking a first glance at Tokyo, it seems like an ordinary civilization, thriving like the rest of the world. However through observing closely Tokyo is everything except normal. Along side Humans walks another race known as Ghouls. The origin of these beings is unknown but their way of life is disrupting Human society. Like anything that threatens the existence of the Human population, steps were taken to eliminate these threats._

 _This organization is known as the Commission of Counter Ghoul, or CCG for short. Battles between the Ghouls and the CCG have been going on for quite awhile and things are escalating quickly with the birth of another organization known as Aogiri Tree, a group dedicated to giving Ghouls freedom through whatever means necessary. Members of both races are in a fight for survival however there are a few rare incidents when a being of both races is born. This being is a Hybrid of the Human and Ghoul Race, otherwise known as a One-Eyed Ghoul. These beings are the bond between the Ghouls and Humans. This is the story of one of those people. His name is Akimoto Jinto and this is the story of his legacy._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Akimoto Jinto, December 12th**

I stood on a the balcony my apartment complex, letting the cool afternoon breeze blow across my face. I inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled slowly through my mouth. As I gazed out at the vibrant sunset of orange and red, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small business card. My good friend Hide had recommended me to a small Cafe not far from my apartment. I flipped the card over to the back, reading they closed at 7:30 p.m. . I shook my sleeve down my forearm and checked my wristwatch. It was only 5:47 p.m. so I had time to check the place out.

I walked back into my apartment, closing the balcony door behind me and walked over to my bedroom. I tossed the business card on a night-stand and took a seat in my computer chair. I slid across the room in my chair to the surge protector I'd plugged my phone charger into. I grabbed my phone off the charger and called Hide. After 3 beeps, he finally picked up the phone.

"Sorry man I was scrolling through this article and didn't even realize you were calling but anyways what's up" Hide said.

"Remember that Anteiku place you were telling me about"

"Yeah, what about it".

"Well they don't close until around 7, so you wanna check the place out"

"Sure, I'll pick you up in about 15 minutes" he paused, "And if you're not ready and when I get there I showing everyone that embarrassing rejection that girl gave you" Hide threatened jokingly.

"Whoa there bud, I'll be ready. No need for such rash decisions" I joked back. We both laughed and then I abruptly hung up the phone, something that got on Hide's nerves. I grabbed a fresh outfit from my clothes and took a quick 5 minute shower. After I had done everything and freshened up, I grabbed my phone, headphones and house keys. I walked out my apartment and locked the door behind myself before I walked outside the apartment complex.

As I walked outside, I noticed the sunset had become even brighter and had even more color to it. I became lost in thought as I stared at the sunset and before I realized it Hide had pulled into the parking lot and was honking the horn at me. I jumped and turned to see where the sound had come from, only to see Hide laughing through his car window. I narrowed my eyes at his as I walked over to the passenger's seat and got in. Hide turned on the radio and the news station had interrupted with a warning, "Any civilians in the 20th Ward, take extreme caution and alert authorities of any suspicious activity. There have been reported sightings of the Binge Eater in the 20th Ward...".

Hide and I looked at each other worryingly. "Well isn't that some news" I said staring out the window at the passing buildings. Hide nodded in agreement as the Emergency warning had ended. The normal station had started playing various songs from underground artists. Majority of the songs were pretty good and I made a mental note to add them to my playlist later.

About 5 minutes after the end of the Emergency warning, we'd arrived at Anteiku. It was a small modest establishment that I found visually quite appealing. As we walked through the entrance doors, a wave of warm coffee scented air hit me. The smell of the coffee made me anxious to try it so I rushed Hide over to a seat. Hide being Hide was preoccupied checking out some of the girls around us. I shyly glanced around at some of the women in the Cafe.

While Hide was still looking around, our waitress walked up to our table. She had dark hair straight hair with part of her hair covering the right side of her face. She was very attractive and I only briefly made eye contact. "Hello, my name is Touka and I'll be your waitress for today" she said curtly. As she said this Hide snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and glanced up at her. I already knew what he was gonna do but I prayed he wasn't going to do it. Before he could say anything else I quickly gave her our order of two Lattes. She quickly wrote down the order and was heading back to the front counter to give the order when Hide called out to her.

"Hey excuse Miss" He called out. She turned around and I shot Hide a look. "You better not Hide" I said but was only responded with a devilish grin from Hide. I let out a deep breath as the waitress, Touka reached out table.

"You don't mind if I ask you two very quick questions, do you" Hide asked her innocently. She shook her head, "Ask away".

"Alright so question one, who old are you".

"I'm 17".

Hide glanced over at me still grinning, "Good. Question two, would you by any chance be single".

She blushed lightly before quickly answering, "Yes, I am", and with that she walked back to the counter to put in our orders. Hide turned his head and we made eye contact. He laughed at the glare I was giving him and I just flipped him off. He leaned forward slightly, "Come on man she's perfect for you. She's your type dude". "She may be but still" I stopped for a moment and chose my next words carefully, "After the little 'incident' with the last girl, I just want a break". He nodded understandingly and leaned back in his chair. I slid on my headphones and played my music. It'd been about 5 minutes before Touka had came back with our Lattes.

The coffee was some of the best coffee I'd ever tasted before and I enjoyed it so much that I almost ordered another but I controlled myself. Hide and I both finished our drinks and got up to go. Hide payed for the drinks while I left a tip on the table. Hide chuckled to himself as he saw me lay down the tip. It was a bit more than what I usually gave as tips and I wasn't sure what made me give the extra but I ignored the thoughts. We walked out the Cafe and Hide took me back to my apartment. I waved him goodbye and unlocked my apartment door. As I closed the door, I emptied my pockets onto my bed and walked back out to my balcony.

As I stared out into Tokyo I felt my thoughts wander off to what I'd heard earlier. The Binge Eater was out and about in the 20th Ward, but why, I asked myself. The 20th Ward was no special place by any means and the only thing out of place was me. Being a One-Eyed Ghoul, I was a Hybrid of both races. I might taste different, I thought jokingly. I thought of plenty of little consiparcy theories in my head but was interrupted by a sharp scream that was cut off abruptly and was followed by crazed laughter. I spotted the general direction of the noises and leaped off my balcony and into the night. My Kagune pierced through my skin and the wing-like structure extended gliding me through the air onto a nearby roof.

I jumped and glided from rooftop to rooftop until I heard another scream from the same general area. I quickened my pace as I heard the crazed laughter so close it was as if it were right below me. As I thought this I glanced downward mid-flight and saw the source of the noise. Kneeling on the ground beside a decapitated corpse was a purple haired woman who closely resembled... I froze as I landed smoothly on the ground. "The Binge Eater" I muttered, fear layered throughout my voice. The purple haired woman slowly stood as I said the nickname the people of Tokyo had given her. "Pleasure to meet you, Night Angel. I am Tokyo's one and only Binge Eater" She said dramatically, giving a mocking bow. Her crazed eyes were fixed on me as she inched closer to me, step by step.

I back away not only from fear but common sense. I stood no chance against on of the strongest ghouls in Tokyo. We stared each other in the eyes as her Kagune tentacles crept around from her back and all of them pointed at me. "Let's have some fun, pretty boy" she said before dashing at me, her Kagune aimed at my gut.

 _To be continued in Chapter 2..._

 **So I hope everyone enjoys this 1st chapter of the new story. I forgot to put this on Jinto's sheet at the end but the world is without Kaneki and replaced by Jinto. So sorry if you a big Kaneki fan. Anyways I appreciate any and all reviews and feedback as it helps me grow as a writer and improve my skills. Thanks for reading~**

 **~Shoutout to hoobab and Cliffhanger247 for unintentionally influencing me to start writing. Make sure to check out there profiles for any projects they're up to~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Picking back up where we left off...**_

 _I back away not only from fear but common sense. I stood no chance against on of the strongest ghouls in Tokyo. We stared each other in the eyes as her Kagune tentacles crept around from her back and all of them pointed at me. "Let's have some fun, pretty boy" she said before dashing at me, her Kagune aimed at my gut._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Akimoto Jinto, December 12th**

As she dashed at me I quickly jumped to the side and brought up my Ukaku wing to shield myself. I felt the impact even through my Kagune and was sent sliding into a brick wall within the alley. I shook off my fallen debris and took up a fighting stance. I took in a deep breath and analyzed the current situation. As of now she had the advantage, she'd just fed so her abilities would be at peak performance and she was an experienced killer.

Her Kagune was a Rinkaku and against my Ukaku I had the advantage as long as I stayed at a distance. But she'd only bull-rush through, I thought. Rinkaku users typically had regenerative abilities and with her being S rated I'm assuming she does have them. Any further thoughts were cut off by her attacking me. She wildly lashed out with her tentacles and I could only dodge and block some of them. After dodging one of her swings I felt my back hit a wall.

She laughed and shot all of the tentacle at the spot I was at. I kicked off the wall and glided slightly to the side avoiding her tentacles. I fired off 3 shards which all connected with her right shoulder. She leaped back, her tentacles pulling out the wall and following. Without hesitation, I hopped from side to side in a zigzagging pattern towards her while firing shards. She used half of her tentacles to block the shards while the other half reared by as she charged me.

He unexpected charge caught me off guard and she slashed the lower chest. She followed through to behind me with the slash and turned around trying to follow up by impaling me. I twisted around hard and let loose a burst of shards mid-spin. Rize had little time to react and two of her tentacles were impaled to the ground. Taking this chance, I ran up and roundhouse kicked her, landing the blow directly into her gut. She swore as she skidded back a few feet.

As she looked up she had a look of pure insanity that frightened me. She grinned psychotically and said, "You're a tough little boy, aren't you". She started laughing even crazier and I took a step back, unsure of what was about to happen. She retracted her Kagune back into her back and turned around. "My hunger has already been satisfied. Fighting you was just for fun and if you did die... Well I'd finally get to try a One-Eyed Ghoul" she joked cruelly and then vanished into the city. Lost in the busy night life.

As she left, I finally let my exhaustion show. I haven't fought anyone that made me try in awhile. I over-exerted myself and it almost cost me my life. My vision was starting to swim with black dots and I started to sway. I put my hand on the brick wall beside me in an attempt to steady myself but it failed and I slid to the cold ground. As I started to drift out of consciousness, I could've sworn I saw the waitress from Anteiku and Yomo running down the alley towards me. Nah, it must be my imagination, I thought to myself as I finally lost consciousness.

 **Akimoto Jinto, December 13th**

I jolted awake and wiped the sweat from my face. As I recalled the events of last night, I felt bandages across my lower chest area where I'd been slashed. I had a few bandages across other areas but they were minor scratches that didn't matter. I felt the wounded on my chest and instantly regretted it. I tapped the wound too hard and an aching pain shot through my body. I laid back on the soft bed and looked around the room.

It reminded me faintly of something but I couldn't think of it at the moment. I reached into my pocket but realized I'd left my phone in my apartment. I groaned aloud and laid still for a minute or two before getting up and out the bed. As I went to open the door the waitress from Anteiku, Touka opened the door and was accompanied by Yomo, my former combat trainer. I stopped and gave them both a quizical look.

"Sit down on the bed Jinto. I need to discuss something with you" Yomo ordered with authority in his voice. I nodded once and sat right back on the bed. The two of them walked into the room, closed the door behind themselves and pulled two chairs closer to the bed. They both took a seat, side by side.

"Do you still live alone" Yomo asked.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Alright then it's settled, after-school you need to come back here for work"

"Work" I asked skeptically.

He nodded, "Little do you realize that the innocent Cafe you went to yesterday with your pal was run and managed by ghouls. Anteiku is like a safe haven for ghouls in need of help. And Jinto, you are in need of help".

"How do you figure that I need help" I retorted, getting slightly pissed off.

"Last night", with that he got up and walked out the room before I could say another word. I crossed my arms, now thoroughly pissed off and glanced back at Touka. She had yet so say anything or even do anything besides stare off into space. I snapped my fingers loudly and she jumped alittle in her seat. I chuckled to myself as she glared at me. Before she could say anything else I quickly asked something that had been on my mind, "How much did you see last night".

She abruptly cut off whatever she was about to say and just looked at me for a moment. "I saw when you first landed and saw the whole thing... You're not bad ya know" She complimented. "Thanks" I replied laying back on the bed. "So how'd you end up here" I asked her.

"That's my business" she shot back. I held up my hands in a mocking surrender. "Whoa there now. I just asked a simple question" I said, putting my hands back down. She glared at me dirtily, then got up and walked out the room. Before she shut the door she said something that I barely caught. "And as for your friends crap yesterday, neither you or him are really my type" she said and then closed the door. I could only stare at the spot she'd been in just moments ago and think to myself, how is it psychically possible to screw up with a girl that quick. I rubbed my face with my hand and threw on the fresh pair of clothes beside the bed.

I walked out of Anteiku with some things on my mind. I had business that needed to be handled in order for me to become stronger. And to be strong, I got to look the part too, I thought as I walked to Uta's mask shop.


End file.
